When Male Companions Attack
by Fox-Forbidden-Child
Summary: My attempt of a comedy story. All of the characters who are protrayed as the woman in a yoai story go onto a talk show and let everyone know how annoyed they are for being thought of that way. Read and Enjoy! Rated for Language! CH. 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Red Hair Beauty

Dear Reader,

I must admit it has been a while since I've posted on here since my other story didn't get too many reviews. I thought that I would attempt one more time to write onto this site before removing my hat from the coat rack and finding another home. So I hope you enjoy this story, and then hope that you read my other stories as well.

Fox-Forbidden-Child

**When Male Companions Attack**

Written By: Fox-Forbidden-Child

Disclaimer: Please Note that I own none of the characters mention in the story. The only person I own is the Talk Show host, and the audience members. So the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu Gi Oh, Psychic Force, Inuyasha, etc. belong to their creators. I am only using them as an asset in my attempt to make a comedy story.

Fox's Honor

Chapter 1:

Talk Show Host: Hi Everybody!

Audience Cheers.

Talk Show Host: I am your host Ms. Mayumi Mitsu, and welcome to today's show.

Audience Cheers

Mayumi: Now today's show is quite interesting here, because as you all know the show for today is:

Audience: When Male Companions Attack!

Mayumi: That's Correcto Mando! So let's bring out are first guest. Our First guest is an 18 year old man, from Japan. He has Long Beautiful Red hair, beautiful green eyes, tall and slender body, is often mistaking as a girl and has split personalities. Please help me welcome Shuichi Minamono to the stage.

Audience Cheers and Howls as Suichi (Kurama) comes out on stage.

Mayumi: Settle down ladies and gents. Welcome to the show Mr. Minamono.

Kurama: Hello Ms. Mitsu it's such an honor to be on your show.

Mayumi: (Giggles) No need to be formal Mayumi is just fine cutie. I mean you weren't kidding when you said you considered yourself to be a fox, am I correcto mando ladies.

Female Audience Cheers.

Mayumi: Now! Now! Let's settle down and let Suichi here tell us his story. Okay? (Turns to Kurama) So would you like to tell us your story? Tell us what brought you here to the show today.

Kurama: Well I am here basically to clear my name, and set the record straight.

Mayumi: And what exactly are you trying to set straight.

Kurama: That I am or never will be a submissive partner to any man!

Audience Ohh's and Ahh's.

Mayumi: And what do you mean about that Mr. Minamono?

Kurama: I am sick of always playing the woman in distress role, the motherly role, hell the womanly role at all. I am here to let all these people know that I am not that way at all.

Mayumi: And today you've brought five men here to tell them what you're all about, am I correcto mando.

Kurama: Yes you are.

Mayumi: (Looks at Note Cards in Hand) It's says that these five guys are Yusuke Urameshi, Koemna, Karasu, Kuronue, and your best friend Hiei.

Kurama: Yes ma'am.

Mayumi: And what exactly are you about to tell them.

Kurama: That I am not their slut.

Audience Ohh's!

Mayumi: Quiet down now, and they have no idea why they are here?

Kurama: None what so ever.

Mayumi: Well then let's bring them out, come on guys help me welcome Yusuke, Koemna, Karasu, Kuronue and Hiei.

Yusuke, Koemna, Karasu, Kuronue and Hiei come out onto the stage with Kurama. Hiei sits next to Kurama on his left side. Kuronue sits next to Kurama on his right side. Next to Hiei is Yusuke. Next to Kuronue is Karasu, and next to him is Koemna.

Mayumi: Well hello fellows why don't you introduce yourselves.

Yusuke: Yusuke Urameshi 17 years old

Karasu: Karasu

Kuronue: Kuronue

Koemna: Koemna

Hiei: Hiei

Mayumi: So your friend Suichi here has something he wants to tell you.

All Five look towards Kurama.

Mayumi: Well Suichi let them have it.

Kurama: With Pleasure (Kurama turns to them) Look I don't know who the hell you all think you are but I am not you damn slut! I'm sick of you all treating me like a woman! Doing shit for me! I can take care of my damn self and I don't need you all guarding me damnit!

Audience: Ohh

Hiei: Well if you didn't need us guarding you then why is it that your sorry ass always gets caught in a crossfire and get injuried.

Yusuke: Yeah and if you didn't want us treating like a woman then you should cut your long ass hair and man up.

Kurama: I know the both of you are not going to sit here and try to put me down. Yusuke you're a fucking deadbeat who couldn't do anything with his life. You couldn't get a woman even if you wanted to, and hell sometimes Kayko doesn't even want you and Hiei you're a sorry ass punt size fire demon who only thinks of himself, and to top that off you're a tramp!

Audience: Ohh!

Hiei: I'm a tramp! I'm not the one going around sleeping with every fucking person in sight!

Kurama: You son of a bitch! I don't sleep with anyone I don't know!

Hiei: What did you call me!

Kurama: I called you a son of a bitch you jack ass!

TBC…..

Well I hope you like what I have so far if you want to see more leave me some f/b and I would post more of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Kurama Continue

Dear Reader,

Well, this is quite a surprise I wasn't planning on get too many reviews back from the first chapter, but I'm sure glad I did -  that's me smiling. I've been swamped with final projects, work, and band performances that I hadn't been working on the story much. However I finally got some free time and so another chapter goes up - YAY! So, anyway since you all want me to continue "When Male Companions Attack"; I decided to leave my hat on the coat rack until I have completed it. However, if I don't get anymore reviews then I will remove it and be on my merry way. I want to thank all of those who left reviews, and hope you like this as well.

SPS-Kun- Thanks for the review. I hope that everyone will get over the stereo types, although I followed them. I thought this would be a funny way to do something different with these characters, but glad you like.

Loser By Choice- It pleases me to know that you find my story to be "hella" funny. I did take your little note into consideration, and now people who don't feel like signing in can leave reviews now. So Thanks.

Kitsune No Inori- I'm glad it amuses you and hope that you like this chapter as well.

Shinzona- I'm glad you approve. I hope that the dialogue between Karasu, Kuronue, and Kurama is to your liking.

Fox-Forbidden-Child

**When Male Companions Attack**

Written By: Fox-Forbidden-Child

Disclaimer: Please Note that I own none of the characters mention in the story. The only person I own is the Talk Show host, and the audience members. So the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu Gi Oh, Psychic Force, Inuyasha, etc. belong to their creators. I am only using them as an asset in my attempt to make a comedy story.

Fox's Honor

**Before Commercial Break**

Kurama: I know the both of you are not going to sit here and try to put me down. Yusuke you're a fucking deadbeat who couldn't do anything with his life. You couldn't get a woman even if you wanted to, and hell sometimes Kayko doesn't even want you and Hiei you're a sorry ass punt size fire demon who only thinks of himself, and to top that off you're a tramp!

Audience: Ohh!

Hiei: I'm a tramp! I'm not the one going around sleeping with every fucking person in sight!

Kurama: You son of a bitch! I don't sleep with anyone I don't know!

Hiei: What did you call me!

Kurama: I called you a son of a bitch you jack ass!

**Chapter 2**

Audience: Ohh!

Mayumi: Ouch that has got to hurt.

Hiei(Angrily): How dare you call my mother out of her name, after she has been dead for centuries. I DON'T GET WHERE YOU GET OFF BY COMING ON THIS SHOW TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME! WHEN JUST LAST NIGHT YOU WERE IN MY BED!

Kurama: Yeah I slept in the bed with you, but I didn't fuck you. HELL EVEN IF I WERE GAY YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE ME ANYWAY!

Audience Member 1: You tell him BOY!

Audience Member 2: Yeah! Kick his ass!

Hiei (sits down): I'm not going to argue with you to make these humans happy.

Mayumi: That does right… be the better man.

Karasu: I think your overreacting Kurama. You've probably bumped that pretty head of yours and forgotten that you were gay.

Kurama: Oh the hell you jump and shout! You just want me to be gay for the fact that I might consider you a lover. THE HELL I WOULD! YOU KRAZY NOT SPELLED WITH A C BUT WITH A K KRAZY. IN FACT I DON'T KNOW WHY YOUR EVEN HERE! WHY DO YOU EVEN EXIST? YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE IN LIFE!

Karasu: MY PURPOSE IN LIFE IS YOU KURAMA AND TO PROVE MY LOVE AND LOYALTY TO YOU!

Kurama: I DON'T LOVE YOU! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PHSYCO!

Audience: Ohh!

Kuronue: Yoko you should really calm down.

Kurama: Got Dammit! My name is Suichi Minamono now! And don't tell me to calm down! You were gone for all these years and I must admit back when I was young and we had sex I didn't like it then, and I am not going to like it now! That was a one time thing!

Kuronue: Who are you yelling at? I am not Hiei, Karasu, Koemna, or Yusuke. I will kick your tall ass and you know I will.

Kurama: I'd like to see you try it.

Kuronue goes for a punch, but is stopped by Koemna.

Kuronue: Hey let me go you little shit. He wants me to kick his ass and by golly I'm going to do it.

Koemna: Don't touch him. He has to have a really good reason for this. (Turns to Kurama) Kurama why did you bring us on here?

Kurama: Because I'm sick of being made the woman. Yes I must admit I am pretty like a woman, but dammit I am a man below the belt, and I would highly appreciate it if you all would stop chasing after me, as if I am gay.

Mayumi: Well can they do it? We'll find out at the end of the show. After this commercial break we will meet a young man who is also from Japan. He is said to be the lover of a CEO of a multi-million game industry. The young man wants to clear his name, and the CEO has no idea what he is talking about. So don't touch that dial.

Commercial Break

Well I hope that you all like this Chapter. I wonder who their talking about? Hmmm. Oh well you won't find out unless you leave feedback.

Hugs and Kisses

Fox


End file.
